


Queen Of Hearts

by AnotherFanficWriter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherFanficWriter/pseuds/AnotherFanficWriter
Summary: I got a Anon from tumblr that asked: “Hey Gorgeous! Are you still taking requests? Hope you do. Could you please do one with Jerome when he met reader thanks to circus and she is psycho too. They fall in love and have plans to rule the Gotham as King and Queen and then Jerome goes to Arkham. And he misses her so much. One day he finds Queen of Hearts card. And then his lover epic entry on scene. And then LOT of crazy fluff





	

You watched as a child was gripping their parents coat as they yelled for cotton candy.  You chuckled thinking, “Kids are the worst.”  Your so called friends had tagged you along to this Haly’s circus, and you didn’t really get why teenagers these days were so interested and marveled by some guy pulling a rabbit out of a hat. They went off into the big tent without you, so you roamed the grounds. 

A month ago, you would have felt joy and excitement if you had been brought here. Now it’s just boring and tame. You see, one night you were walking home from school, and some mugger pulled you into an alleyway. You should’ve been scared, no, you were pissed off. You were already having a bad day, so you grabbed the muggers knife and killed him. When you dropped his lifeless body onto the ground, you laughed wickedly. 

Taking someone’s life was a thrill! You finally found a new hobby!  Going home, you made sure to wash the blood off your clothes, and you kept the knife in a safe place. To remind you of your first kill. 

That was two weeks ago, and now you were starting to get on edge. Not from getting caught, no, you were on edge because you wanted to choke the life out of something.  This ache that you needed to fill. Your eyes went to the clearly drunk woman yelling at a red headed boy, who was glaring daggers at her. That’s the one, this woman was no doubt an nuisance to him. 

You smirked as you saw her walking away from him, so you stalked her until she passed out on the ground. You decided to play the part of a helpful person and pretend that you were dragging her to safety, when really you were dragging her near the river that was conveniently by the circus. 

Half way, you felt someone was watching you. Stopping, you let go of the body and looked around, only to widen your eyes when you saw the boy from before had been watching you. He was behind a tree. He skipped his way over to you and had a straight face as he calmly asked, “What are you doing with my Mom?”   
Mom? Oh shit, you decided to cough and shrug, “You’re funny looking! Are you her boyfriend!”  You gave a light hiccup as you fell over and started laughing.  Raising an eyebrow he sighed, “Drunk?”    
“I’m a wee bit drunk!”   
You wheezed.  The boy then went away, and you furrowed your eyebrows, he’s not gonna care about his mom then? Standing up, you continued to drag her around in a zig zag motion. You did that because you didn’t know if he was going to come back or not.

When he did, he watched from afar as he saw the sliver blade from your knife glistening in the moonlight. He snuck up behind you and pulled you back, his arms wrapping around your waist as he whispered, “Boo.”  
Eyes widening, you dropped the knife and gasped, “I-I was just..”    
“You’re not drunk are you? Why kill my whore of a Mom?” He demanded. You locked eyes with him and spoke the truth, “It’s been two weeks since I’ve killed someone and I need that thrill again. I’m not skilled, but I picked her because she was a bitch when I saw her yelling at you.” 

He chuckled at that, then unwrapped from you. Getting up, he held out his hand for you to take. “She’s my kill gorgeous. Sorry. I have to finish her off, but not now. When the time is right.”  Taking his hand you get up and give a sigh of relief, “Okay then, um..I don’t know your name.”  The boy laughs wildly, causing you to laugh as well. Laughter is contagious after all.  

“Name’s Jerome Valeska, and what’s your name?”  
 “(Y/n) (L/n).”   
 “Beautiful name, tell me (Y/n), have you ever been in a relationship?”  Your eyes widened and you shook your head, was he implying that he wanted to date you?  
 “Well, how would you like to be my girl? You and I together, we could rule this city of criminals!”  Jerome wrapped an arm around your shoulder,   
“That sounds fun! Let’s do it!”  He laughed wickedly, “Dollface, this is going to be the start of a beautiful romance, wanna seal the deal by getting freaky in the trailer I live in?”   
For the next few hours after that you were laughing and thrusting to meet his rhythmic moves.  He was like a salsa dancer with those hips. You couldn’t even walk right for a week! That was the best day of your life. At the end of it all, he told you that he would kill his mother. 

Jerome stayed true to his word, and when he did, you were so happy that bitch finally got it!  Then the cops looked into the case, and they took him away, you weren’t very happy about that. So why not show your anger by causing a little anarchy? You started to graffiti some of the abandoned train carts, then it went to exploding a giant building. People were starting to call you the “Queen Of Hearts” because of the dress and mask you wore with your red jacket that adorned hearts. 

You started to even get some henchmen, and so you got someone to deliver something to Jerome. Soon, you would break him out of there, then all hell would break loose!  
A week later, Jerome was sitting in his cell that day when someone slid an envelope under the locked door. Jerome picked it up, opening it, he saw a bloodied Queen of hearts card with a sticky note attached that wrote, “Don’t worry baby, I’ll get you out of there. After all, a Queen needs her King! - (Y/n)”

Jerome smiled happily, “Oh you little minx, I can’t wait to see you again.” Suddenly, gunshots were heard throughout the air, so Jerome scrambled to the door to see what was the commotion. Down the hallway, he saw his girl. His queen. She was carrying an assault rifle, and was wearing a black and red tiara with a dress that adorned said colors, along with the infamous mask. “Alright boys! Where’s my King?!” She roared. 

The men (Y/n) was with moved into separate wings of the asylum. Staying put, she scanned the area before her eyes locked on a cell door that was being pounded from inside.  Running over she quickly unlocks it and squeals into Jerome’s arms. “Jerome! I missed you so much!”  “I missed you too gorgeous! You make me so proud!” He praised.  Taking his hand in yours, the two if you skipped out and into the waiting vehicle.  Ramming the gas pedal, you drove off. The two of you laughing like wild hyenas.


End file.
